Sonno una bella?
by Veneziano58
Summary: Inspiré du doujinshi "Dreams draws a dream" Ludwig rêve d'une mystérieuse italienne mais quand il se réveille c'est Italie qu'il a dans ses bras. Nul comme résumé? Désolée je débute ici.


Titre: Sonno una Bella?  
Pairing: GerIta  
Rating: M/NC-17

_**Inspirer du doujinshi Dreams draws a dream. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont au Papa d'Hetalia ~~**_

Le grand blond dormait, s'agitant parfois et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le petit brun endormit à ses côtés ne semblait pourtant pas s'en offusquer. Ludwig rêvait. Un rêve qui paraît parfaitement normal pour tout home à première vue. En effet, il rêvait d'une femme, une femme avec de longues nattes brunes aux rubans rouges, une jupes ample carmine, une chemise bouffante blanche maintenue par un corset noir. Elle est très jolie, très souriante, sa bouche est rose, ses yeux sont ambrés et frangés de longs cils noirs. Et il y a son parfum, une senteur florale, légère et subtile. Elle lui parle, sa voix est une chanson dont il ne comprend pas les paroles mais dont la musique lui est plaisante. Ludwig écoute et regarde cette femme magnifique. Elle danse autour de lui, elle le touche, le caresse et bientôt elle l'embrasse. Sous le charme il se laissa faire, l'audacieuse brunette le déshabillait de ses mains fines et douces, sa bouche de velours parcourait sa peau encore et encore. Bientôt il fut nu sous ses attentions, les lèvres délicates descendaient avec lenteur mais conviction vers un point précis. Ludwig laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir puis il posa sa main sur la tête brune et tira cette boucle si spéciale, la jeune fille soupira de plaisir et leva ses iris ambrés vers lui. Quand le blond croisa son regard il eut le déclic "Italie..." elle lui sourit et /

Ludwig se réveilla d'un coup, le coeur battant et l'esprit confus. Il sursauta lorsqu'un corps chaud frôla le sien, le souffle court il observa la personne à ses côtés et sans surprise il reconnu Italie. Cependant après le rêve étrange qu'il venait d'avoir il hésitait sur la conduite à suivre. Feliciano se réveillait doucement, il se releva lentement, se frotta les yeux et sourit à Ludwig. Comme d'habitude il se rapprocha pour un câlin "Vee~ Doitsu!" mais ce matin là, au lieu de simplement accepter le contact le blond plaqua l'italien contre son torse avant de lui relever le visage et de l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris mais heureux Feliciano se laissa faire, se faisant docile sous la bouche exigeante de son ami. Ludwig continuait de le toucher quand brusquement il repoussa le petit brun et le plaqua au matelas. L'allemand l'observa longtemps avant de dire bêtement "Tu n'es pas une fille Italie?" Le-dit Italie sentit son coeur se briser à cette phrase. Sentant les larmes pointer à ses paupières, il les ferma hermétiquement. Ludwig reprit enfin pieds dans la réalité en le voyant si figer, se rendant compte de ses propos blessants, il caressa les cheveux bruns en marmonnant des excuses. Feliciano reprit confiance et lui sourit de nouveau avant d'entreprendre de s'habiller.

" Vee~ Tu devrais prendre une douche, je vais faire le petit déjeuner!  
- Hm, ja danke Italie.  
- Vee~ "

Le petit brun partit joyeusement à la cuisine tandis que l'allemand partait à la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, des morceaux de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il se laissa porter, faisant glisser sa main sur son ventre musclé puis sa verge. Devant la mine blessée de l'italien il en avait oublié son érection. Quand il eut finit son affaire Ludwig sentit une vague de culpabilité. Pour quelle Italie avait-il jouit? Cette merveilleuse brune hantant ses nuit ou l'idiot joyeux qui le suivait depuis des années? Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Feliciano repensait à la situation incongrue à son réveil, le grand blond l'avait embrassé et c'était bon, si bon avant cette horrible phrase. Soupirant il fit couler du café, pas la peine de se prendre la tête, son ami était juste encore dans son rêve. Cette fille, parce que c'était sûr que c'était une fille, devait être très jolie pour passionné à ce point le si fier et austère Allemagne. Pas que le blond n'ai aucune tendresse mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de la montrer. La journée se déroula sans autres incidents si ce n'est que Ludwig désirait garder un peu de distance avec son ami italien. Ce fut donc plus tard, après une longue soirée de beuverie en compagnie de son frère Prusse qu'Allemagne revit sa Bella dans ses rêves. Elle était toujours aussi belle et douce qu'avant. Cette fois elle ne toucha pas le blond, non elle le regardait droit dans les yeux tout en détachant son corset, puis en ouvrant sa chemise et la faisant glisser sur ses épaules. La brunette émit un petit rire devant le regard énamouré et désireux du grand homme. Elle joua avec l'une de ses nattes puis sa main remonta délicatement son ample jupe, dévoilant ainsi la lisière de ses bas. Ludwig rougit. La bella sourit avant de l'embrasser. Le blond caressait ce corps chaud, souple qui sentait si bon les fleurs. La jeune fille gémit de plaisir sous les attouchements de son amant. Ce que l'allemand ignorait c'est qu'il touchait réellement una bella italianna, il planta ses yeux bleus dans les ambres voilées face à lui. Cependant Ludwig réalisa qu'il y avait un problème quand il ne sentit pas la poitrine généreuse aperçue plus tôt. Il recula et observa en détails la jeune fille. A part ce troublant détail elle était identique à ses rêves. L'allemand se leva d'un coup de son canapé et entraîna la brunette à sa suite, filant dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit la douche et plaça la bella dessous. L'effet fut immédiat, la jupe et la chemise, censée être enlevée, furent trempées se plaquant au corps de leur propriétaire et l'évidence frappa Ludwig, la bella italianna était juste "Feliciano...". L'italien pleurait, les longues nattes collées à son visage rougit par les larmes de honte et de tristesse mêlées. Ludwig était désemparé, ne sachant vraiment pas que faire devant ce triste tableau. Soudain Feliciano décida de s'enfuir mais il fut plaqué contre le torse du blond qui commença à lui parler: "Je suis désolé Italie, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."Le petit brun se cala un peu plus contre son ami qui lui enleva lentement la perruque. Doucement il caressa les cheveux courts, massa la nuque, frôla la joue. Ces caresses légères rassuraient l'italien qui se détendait peu à peu, l'eau devenue chaude coulait encore, elle réchauffait les corps et l'atmosphère. Attiré par une envie irrésistible, le blond se pencha vers l'italien, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Feliciano recula:

" Vee~ Luddy, je ne suis pas une fille. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser ou me toucher.  
- Feliciano, je sais que je t'ai blessé mais /  
- Je ne suis pas la fille de tes rêves, je ne suis pas una bella!  
- Pour tout dire, hm... C'est vrai que je rêvais d'une femme mais... C'était toi.  
- Che cosa?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je suis sûr qu'elle est Italie. Sans doute par culpabilité...  
- Vee~ Doitsu a fait une bêtise?  
- Je... Ich liebe dich Italien. Mais ma conscience a fait de toi une femme pour me permettre de te/ "

L'italien ne le laissa pas finir son explication, son coeur battait la chamade depuis le "je t'aime" prononcé plus tôt, il embrassait le plus grand à en perdre sa respiration. Le petit brun se plaqua contre Ludwig, les caresses et les baisers reprirent et s'enflammèrent, Italie répétait des "Ti amo" et des "Luddy" à n'en plus finir. N'y tenant plus Allemagne souleva son ami/amant, parvins à éteindre l'eau puis emporta l'italien dans sa chambre. Il se hâta de lui enlever les vêtements trempés, il passa ses mains puis sa bouche sur ce corps tant désiré. Délicatement il lécha les tétons avant que Feliciano ne le repousse doucement:

"Non, p-pas ici... Je n'ai pas de poitrine et/  
- Stop! Feliciano, je veux te faire l'amour. Je veux ton corps tel qu'il est.  
- Je n'ai pas de longs cheveux bouclés ou de parfum...  
- J'aime ton corps, tes cheveux et ton odeur. Tu sens les fleurs."

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Ludwig reprit ses attouchements. Les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de la bouche italienne comme une musique enivrante pour l'allemand. Doucement, il s'empara de la verge de son amant qui eut un hoquet de surprise à ce geste. "Doitsu... Je v-veux te toucher, ah! ... aussi..." Allemagne enleva son maillot trempé tandis que Feliciano ouvrait et tirait sur le jean. Le petit brun caressait avec douceur la bosse dure cachée sous le boxer noir, il se pencha et lécha le tissus. Un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration mêlé échappa à Ludwig, Italie baissa le boxer avant de l'enlever complètement. Il admira cette hampe tendue pour lui, il sourit et embrassa le sommet "Feliciano..." après un nouveau sourire il entreprit d'embrasser et de lécher la verge, les bourses, le creux des cuisses. Le blond passait sa main dans les cheveux bruns, tirant et caressant cette boucle si spéciale. Se sentant à sa limite Allemagne fit se relever son amant et l'entraîna dans un long baiser avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Ludwig reprit ses caresses, embrassant et laissant des suçons sur la peau de l'italien puis avec douceur il entreprit de pénétrer son nouvel amant. Feliciano griffait les bras de l'allemand en murmurant son nom, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal mais c'était gênant et pas encore plaisant. Ludwig se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, attendant que ça aille mieux "Alle-Allemania... P-Plus!" Le blond prit une inspiration avant de commencer des va-et-vient, il accélérait au fur et à mesure que son amant montrait son plaisir. La friction était divine, la chaleur étouffante mais si plaisante. Pourtant Ludwig se retira et releva Feliciano:

"Met-toi à quatre pattes, ça sera meilleur pour toi.  
- Vee?  
- Fais-moi confiance."

Le brun obéit à son amant, presque aussitôt Allemagne lui saisit les hanches et le pénétra à nouveau. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus forts puis Italie cria et écarquilla les yeux, le sexe en lui venait de toucher quelque chose. Quelque chose de bon, de génial, de... jouissif. L'italien se mit à murmurer (ou hurler?) des "Encore!" à ne plus finir. L'allemand se sentant proche de la fin lui aussi, prit en main la verge de son amant pour la masser vigoureusement. Feliciano n'était plus que plaisir, ne sachant plus ce qu'il disait ou même s'il disait quelque chose. Il ne sentait que Ludwig, n'entendait que lui et lorsqu'enfin vint la délivrance, Feliciano s'arqua si fort qu'il aurait pu se briser le dos. Quand les muscles se serrèrent sur son pénis le blond déjà à la fin de son exploit, jouit aussi. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, après un instant de flottement Allemagne se décala sur le côté, allongé sur le dos. Italie à moitié endormit se colla à lui en souriant mais juste pour être sûr il posa la question:

" Vee~ Doitsu, on est ensemble?  
- Oui.  
- Tu ne regrettes pas hein?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Ti amo Ludwig même si je ne suis pas una bella.  
- Tu es bien comme tu es.  
- Vee~ Luddy, dis que tu m'aimes?  
- Je t'aime."

Après un dernier baiser Italie s'endormit profondément. Le grand blond s'endormit aussi, une fois de plus il rêva de la jeune fille mais c'était différent, cette fois elle lui parla sans le toucher: "Vee~ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon vrai moi. On sera heureux adesso. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi Allemania. Arriverderci!" Sur ce, elle l'embrassa et disparue en sautillant, ses longues nattes brunes se balançant dans son dos. Ludwig esquissa un sourire avant de dire "Vielen dank Bella."

Fin!


End file.
